ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos
This movie is a crossover between John Smith 10: Omniverse, Ryder 10, Jane Smith 10, John 23: Megaman and Argit 10. Story Megaman is in a workshop, using a blowtorch to make repairs to his Mega Buster. He has goggles over his eyes, and his face mask active. A rattle occurs, as he stops, putting the torch down. He remove the goggles, his cold brown eyes inspecting the room. Megaman: Whoever’s there, know that you are not welcome here. Megaman raises his Mega Buster, firing shots. A ninja wearing blue tights and a helmet that covers his face runs out of the darkness, charging at Megaman. Megaman lands a shot, the ninja exploding into time energy. Megaman: What the? The Time Ninja kicks him from behind, Megaman hitting the ground. Megaman rolls, firing shots. The Time Ninja disappears, holding Megaman at energy knife point. Megaman doesn’t move anything except his hand, which dials in an alien on the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, transforming. Megaman transforms into a vampire like alien, resembling Whampire. His coloring becomes blue and black, and his eyes light blue. His left hand is replaced with the Mega Buster, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Shade Man: Shade Man! Shade Man opens his fangs and hisses, biting into the Time Ninja’s neck. The Time Ninja erupts, as Shade Man stops, seeing the energy given off by the Time Ninja. Shade Man raises his Mega Buster, firing Corrupturas, little bat creatures with one eyes, at the Time Ninja. Time Ninja slices through with his energy knife, while one attaches to its forehead. The Time Ninja stops, straining to move. Shade Man: Good. Now, approach. Time Ninja tries to resist, but it ends up walking towards Shade Man, coming to a stop. Shade Man: Now, why are you here? What do you want? A beeping occurs, as Shade Man sees a glowing seal on its arm, it counting down. Shade Man’s eyes widen, as he kicks Time Ninja away. It breaks into time energy, as it grabs ahold of Shade Man from behind, holding tight. A time seal appears on the ground, opening a portal and sucking them in. End Scene Jane Smith and Lucy are walking home late at night, the two girls laughing hysterically. Lucy: Oh, I wish we had a picture of the look on his face! Jane: Yeah. The moment Ssserpent saw his (She makes air quotes) “natural predator,” he was terrified. Lucy morphs her head into the shape of Ssserpent’s, imitating his voice. Lucy: (In Ssserpent’s voice) Pleassse! You mussst help me! Ssstop it! Her head reverts, as the two keep laughing. Lucy: Well, here’s my stop. I’ll see you tomorrow. Jane: Yeah, see ya. Lucy turns down a street, as Jane keeps going. She heads down the abandoned street, when a trash can is knocked over. Jane turns, paranoid. Jane: Hello? Who’s there? (Jane approaches, but no other sound occurs.) Lucy? Several energy ninja stars fly at Jane, who drops to the ground like a rock. More are thrown at her at the ground, her jumping up from it. Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Cannonbolt: Don’t know who you are, but you’re in big trouble now! Cannonbolt rolls forward now, heading towards the source of the ninja stars. More ninja stars are thrown, bouncing off her armor. Cannonbolt crashes into a wall, a Time Ninja jumping out of the shadows. It throws several more ninja stars, as Cannonbolt rolls backwards, as she changes direction. The Time Ninja’s foot glows, as it drags it across the ground, it creating a trail for a seal on the ground. The Time Ninja takes a stance inside the seal, as it continues to throw ninja stars at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt pushes through them, rolling straight at the Time Ninja. The seal activates, as Time Ninja is sucked into a portal. Cannonbolt keeps going, rolling over the seal and is sucked into the portal. Cannonbolt: Aaaaahhhhhhhh! End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin are riding down the highway, Ryder pulling a wheelie. Ester: Easy there, Ryder! It’s not like we’re in any hurry! Animo will still be in Florida when we get there! Ryder: Maybe, but the wind is just right for a good ride! A blur of purple speeds past them, as Ryder watches with excitement and eagerness. Ryder revs the engines, and activates the thrusters, giving chase to the blur. Ester: (Sighs) Every time there’s a speed demon on the road, he has to chase it! Kevin: We better try to keep up. This is Ryder. He’s a magnet for trouble. The two speed up, working to catch up. The purple blur is a Time Ninja running faster than an automobile, now on a part of the highway that’s baron of other vehicles. The Tenn-Speed engine roars, appearing up right next to the Time Ninja. Ryder: Too bad for you! I’m the fastest thing on this planet! The Time Ninja raises its hand, it glowing with time energy. Ryder gives a small yelp, as he speeds up, a time ray being fired right behind him. The Time Ninja speeds up after firing, getting ahead of Ryder. It charges another time ray, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Rustcharge, as the Time Ninja blasts him with the time ray, more rust forming on his body, the added weight slowing the Tenn-Speed down. He revs the engine, the Tenn-Speed picking up speed. The force of wind erodes the rust away, his speed increases as the added weight disappears. Rustcharge: Rust is the ultimate weapon against time! You can only increase my power! Rustcharge points an arm at Time Ninja, the hand glowing a transparent blue. His whistle blows, as he fires a blue laser, the rust on his arm disintegrating in the process. The Time Ninja is hit, as it stumbles and trips, rolling for several feet as it comes to a stop. Rustcharge swerves to a stop, as he reverts. Ryder: Had enough? A seal counts down on the Time Ninja’s arm, as it lunges forward, grabbing the Tenn-Speed. Ryder drives off, but Time Ninja holds on, a time portal forming from where it was hanging on. Ryder and the Tenn-Speed are sucked in, Ryder screaming. Ryder: Oh, not again! Ryder disappears, no evidence of the two being there. Ester and Kevin drive past the spot where they disappeared, and keep going. End Scene John and Elektra are in downtown Bellwood, surrounded by an army of Time Ninjas. Elektra elbows a Time Ninja, then trips it and kicks it into another Time Ninja, the two breaking into time energy. Another Time Ninja throws several jabs and kicks, Elektra dodging and catching its arm, elbowing and breaking its arm off, the arm fading away. The rest of the Ninja breaks away. Elektra: Which god did you anger this time?! I swear, there’s not a day that goes by that some power hungry monster tries to kill you! John ducks backwards, a Ninja’s fist going over his head. He thrusts his palm up, a burst of flames melting through the Ninja. John: Looks like some time based deity. These are obviously Time minions. Kronos is the obvious one. But, there’s also Eon. Elektra: (Upper kicks a Ninja) Eon? John: Uh, (John spins, releasing a spiral of wind) alternate form of me. (He stomps the ground, earth ninja stars forming. He launches them at the Ninjas.) Somehow he got corrupted and gained the powers to control time. There’s like two or three of him, at least. One of them’s a ninja. Elektra spins the Proto-Tool into crossbow form, firing an energy arrow, going through five Ninjas in a row. Elektra: Three of them? John raises his hands, earth gauntlets forming on his hands. He punches several Ninjas away, his speed increased with air bending. John: There are several alternate dimensions, with a different version of everyone in all of them. Along with parallel universes. Uh, imagine this. (John roundhouse kicks a Ninja, a gust of air knocking back a horde of them.) There’s most likely a dimension where you killed me back in Greece when you were a child. Elektra: Really? Sweet. I like that dimension. John catches a Time Ninja in his gauntlet, noticing the time seal counting down on its arm. He looks and sees the same seal on all the Ninjas. John: There’s too many. Elektra, get up on a roof, start mowing them down from a distance. I’ll keep them occupied. Elektra: Alright. Don’t die. That honor may still be mine. Elektra fires a cable, it pulling her up onto a rooftop. She morphs it to bow mode, firing energy arrows with precision accuracy. John spirals his arms, a whirlwind forming around the streets, trapping all the Ninjas. Elektra fires a shot, but it’s deflected by the whirlwind. Elektra: Dang it, Smith! You better not have tricked me again! John: Alright, you guys. Let’s see what that seal is for. All the countdowns hit zero, as a time portal opens in the street, contained inside the whirlwind. All the Time Ninjas fade from existence, as John dives headfirst into the portal. The whirlwind dies, as the portal closes. Elektra: (Angrily) John! End Scene Jane wakes up on the ground, in a tunnel of energy. She sits up, grabbing her head. Jane: Ugh. What happened? (She looks around) What happened? Jane stands, uncertain the ground was stable. She succeeds, as she looks in both directions, the tunnel going on as far as the eye can see. She starts walking, as time portals open, several Time Ninjas appearing. Jane: Oh, not you again! Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. The Time Ninjas fire energy beams, which Chromastone absorbs. She fires an ultraviolet ray, destroying several Time Ninjas. One comes at her with an energy knife, which she catches with ease. She punches the Time Ninja away, smirking. Chromastone: I think I’m finally getting used to this. A time ray hits Chromastone, the Omnitrix sparking. She reverts, confused on what happened. Jane: What? A time portal opens, as Eon appears, wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. His skin is a grayish violet and wrinkled. Eon: I must say, you developed so much better than expected. I was almost convinced that you weren’t a threat. But here you are. Having become mentally strong enough to resist. Jane: Who are you? Eon: I am Eon. A master of time. And now, your master. Eon holds his hand up, it glowing with purple light. Then, a thorn hits Eon’s hand, him grabbing his hand in pain. An engine roars, as the Tenn Speed rams Eon, him going skidding back. Quilscade was on the Tenn-Speed, as he does a handstand on the handle bars. He launches thorns from his body, taking out several Time Ninjas. The thorns land around Jane, none of them hitting her. Quilscade lands back in the seat, motioning his hand towards Jane. Quilscade: Hey, gorgeous. Hop on! Jane: Uh? Jane walks over, and tries to get on the bike. However, Quilscade’s thorns stuck out, Jane timidly trying to poke around them. Quilscade: Whoops! Sorry about that. Quilscade hits the Omnitrix symbol, reverting. Ryder has his helmet in full face mode, his face hidden from Jane. Jane gets on the Tenn-Speed, as he speeds off. Eon recovers, watching as they disappear into the distance. Eon: Run as fast as you want, Jonathan. You’re trapped in the Lanes Between. Ryder continues down the Lanes Between, Jane’s arms wrapped around him. Ryder: (Over wind) So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing in this crazy light tunnel?! Jane: (Over wind) What?! Ryder: (Over wind) What are you, hold on! (Ryder slows down, the winds not as strong.) How’d someone as cute as yourself end up here? Jane: Uh, (She blushes) I don’t know. I was fighting a foe, and fell through a hole in the ground. Where are we? Ryder: Seems like an alternate dimension. How’d you fight them off? Ryder looks down, seeing the Omnitrix on Jane’s right arm. Ryder: No way! You have an Omnitrix?! Jane: “An” Omnitrix? Ryder holds his left arm up, showing his Omnitrix. Jane gasps in surprise, confused. Jane: I thought there was only one of them. Ryder pulls to a stop, the tunnel eerily quiet. Ryder: There is only one. Per dimension. There are apparently many different worlds, each with a version of the Omnitrix. Uh, can I ask for your name? Jane: Jane Smith. Ryder: Oh, great. Ryder turns to face Jane, as he presses a button on his helmet. It goes into half helmet mode, revealing his face. Jane gasps. Jane: You’re, me. Ryder: Yeah. And I just hit on myself. Not my best moment. Jane: But, this is, how can we be here? Ryder: I was sucked into the portal too. Whatever that grey guy wanted, he’s got us where he wants us. The ground glows, a purple trail lighting up, right underneath the Tenn-Speed. The track pulls the Tenn-Speed backwards, the two being jerked. Ryder revs the engine, and drives against it. However, the pull is too strong, him being pulled back. Ryder: Come on, girl! Push! Electricity travels down from in front of them, heading straight towards them. Ryder groans, as he presses a button. The Tenn-Speed rises over the ground, so only the wheels touch the ground. The electricity travels down the trail faster than the Tenn-Speed, the rubber tires protecting the bike. The electricity hits its target, as the path disappears, the Tenn-Speed sky rocketing forward. Ryder: Aaaaahhh! Hold on! They fly forward, as they see Vicktor Stein right in front of them. His eyes are blue, and he wears the Mega-Tech Armor, which wraps around his back around the towers. He catches the Tenn-Speed, skidding as he struggles to gain traction. His left hand was the Mega Buster. Elec Man: Ugh! I’m starting to hate this bike of yours! Ryder: Megaman?! You’re here too? Elec Man strains, as he lifts the Tenn-Speed up off the ground, it suspended. Jane screams, gripping onto Ryder tight. Elec Man puts the bike down, Ryder and Jane dismounting. Ryder: Hey, man. Uh, Jane, this is Megaman. Yet another version of us. Elec Man: Hold on. She’s another dimensional version of us? I’m starting to get tired of all of this. Knowing just one other me was bad enough. Time Ninjas materialize, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Eatle. Jane tries to activate the Omnitrix, but the face plate doesn’t pop out. Jane: It’s broken or something! Eatle: Don’t worry, Jane. We’ll protect you! Elec Man: Speak for yourself. Elec Man raises his Mega Buster, as his towers spark with lightning. The lightning travels down his left arm, charging the Buster. He fires a beam of lightning from the Buster, destroying several Time Ninjas. Eatle charges forward, ramming through several of them. One of them pulls out an energy knife, as Eatle sucker punches it, it dropping the energy knife, which returns to a regular knife. Eatle stomps the tip, the knife going into the air. He eats it, and fires a laser, tearing through the Ninjas. Jane hides on the other side of the Tenn-Speed, as she accidentally touches the side. Tenn-Speed: DNA recognized. Welcome, Ryder. The side console opens, revealing a a container with a mixture of tools, blasters and deactivated missiles. Jane: It’s like he’s from the future. Jane reaches into it, as a Time Ninja comes at her from behind. She squeaks as she sees it, and spins, hitting the Time Ninja with a wrench. Another Time Ninja comes at her, and she parries an energy knife, a chip occurring in the wrench. Elec Man: Jump! Elec Man presses the Mega Buster to the ground, as his towers spark. Eatle jumps into the air, as lightning travels across the ground, paralyzing the Time Ninjas. Eatle fires a laser, cutting through the remaining Time Ninjas. Eatle then comes crashing down, stomping on the Time Ninja Jane was fighting. Eatle then sees the chips and burns on the wrench. Eatle: Oh come on! That was my new favorite wrench! It replaced my old one. Jane: (Sighs) Typical. Boys and their cars. Jane drops the wrench back into the container, the compartment closing afterwards. Then, Eatle is hit by a time ray, reverting him. He turns, seeing Eon, smirking. Ryder tries to activate the Omnitrix, but nothing happens. Ryder: You broke it? Jane: Like mine. Eon: I froze it in time. And now, for number three. Elec Man fires a stream of lightning at Eon, who raises his hands in a seal. A time barrier forms, taking the attack. When it fades, Eon appears behind Elec Man, kicking him and blasting him with a time ray, reverting him. Megaman stops in front of Jane and Ryder, Jane even more surprised. Jane: Spoke too soon. You’re the one from the future. Megaman: And I’d like to get back to it. Megaman fires shots from the Mega Buster at Eon, who walks through them, yawning in the process. Eon holds his hand up, as a purple light forms, releasing a blinding light, enveloping them. Eon: Now, you are mine. End Scene John is lying on the ground, whistling with his eyes closed. He seems calm and relaxed, as if nothing has happened to him. Silently, Eon appears above him, holding a time energy sword. He goes to impale John in the chest, as he spins, a whip of wind knocking Eon back, John standing to his feet. He stretches his arms out, as if he just woke up. John: Ah! Finally! You certainly took your time. I know you control and travel through time and all, but you can’t keep a guy waiting like that. Eon: Oh, I was simply saving the best for last, Omni. John: So it is you. Mind’s a bit fuzzy. Eon: We have been working on this for a long time. Ever since you defeated me the first time. And now, all the pieces are in place. John: “We?” Of course you’re not smart enough to work alone. So what happened? I wipe you out, get trapped here in the Lanes Between? Meet another trapped soul and bow to its will. Eon: (Begrudgingly) Pretty much. Deep Voice: Don’t let this worm destroy your confidence, worm. A mass of dark energy forms in the air, the energy being a dark red color. A face forms, shaped like a butterfly, teeth forming in a smile. John: Who’s this? Eon: The Chaos Lord. Chaos Lord: I am a mere insect compared to my true form. I was broken off of it, banished to this backwater piece of inter dimensional prisons. Now, I have a purpose. By devouring you, I can create a host to offer to my true form to rejoin it! John: You won’t let yourself rejoin yourself? You must be mean. Chaos Lord: Enough of this! Finish him, worm! Eon: As you command! Eon forms a hand sign, as three time seals open. Ryder on the Tenn-Speed, Jane and Megaman come out, all covered in a purple membrane. John: Really? Don’t you have any new ideas? Using alternate versions of me to fight me. You’ve done this before. Eon: No I haven’t. John: You did. Or (He scratches his head, confused) An alternate version of you has. Eon: Well, did he do this? Eon forms a hand sign, as the three slap down their Omnitrices. Ryder turns into Inspector Gadget, as Jane turns into Madam Eye. Megaman turns into Bloxx, his coloring blue and white. He has light blue eyes, and his body resembles his Mega-Tech armor. His left hand is normal, but morphs into a square blaster, a clip of blocks attaching from his back to his arm. John: Bloxx can form a gun? Didn’t know that. And that guy! (He points at Inspector Gadget.) I’ve never even used that form! Eon: Well, what do you think? John: Eh, semi-original. Chaos Lord: Get him! Madam Eye opens the eyes on her nipples, firing lasers at John. John raises both hands, firing a mana blast, canceling it out. Inspector Gadget rides the Tenn-Speed to the side, turning it to face John. Inspector Gadget: Initiate rocket launchers. Rocket launchers come out of the compartments on the side, firing several heat seeking missiles. John spins his arms, forming a condensed sphere of fire in his hands, held together by mana. He tosses it up, as it attracts the missiles, them exploding as they hit the mini-sun. The mini-sun fades afterwards. John: Next. Stone Man raises his blaster arm, firing blocks at John. John swings his arm, waves of wind hitting and stalling the blocks, them exploding into blue and white clouds of smoke. John: The blocks explode? Cool. Inspector Gadget: Initiate lance mode. From the front of the Tenn-Speed, a large lance comes out, resembling a lance used in jousting. The Tenn-Speed burns rubber, as he charges at John. John watches, standing confident. He thrusts his hand to the side, twisting his fist. Nothing happens, as the Tenn-Speed picks up speed. John: (In horror) Stainless steel. John spins out of the way at the last second, the lance missing. John’s leg slams into the side of the Tenn-Speed, him screaming as he’s launched in the opposite direction, hitting the ground. He gasps in pain, as he holds his hand over his leg, glowing with mana. John: Wow! That was fast. Madam Eye raises her hands, shooting streams of pink fire at John, forming a ring of fire around John. John keeps calm, as he inhales, the fire growing bigger. He then exhales, as the fire is snuffed out. A blue block hits John square in the chest, exploding and sending him sliding across the floor. Eon: Keep going! Don’t assume anything with him! Tear him apart! Madam Eye’s nipple eyes pop off her body, firing a powerful laser. John’s leg is healed, as he stands, turning into Feedback. He absorbs the laser, and fires an electric blast, knocking Madam Eye down. Feedback: Nice try. Come on. Give it all you’ve got! Inspector Gadget rides at Feedback from behind, as Feedback jumps, landing on the lance. He thrusts his fingers into Inspector Gadget, draining him and removing the purple membrane. Inspector Gadget falls backwards off the Tenn-Speed, as it keeps going, ramming into and shattering Stone Man. Inspector Gadget reverts, as he slumps to the side, it causing the Tenn-Speed to tumble sideways. Ryder: (In daze) My bike. Stone Man reforms instantly, as he stretches his right fist. Feedback appears in between Stone Man and Madam Eye, who’s stood up. Feedback: Check. Feedback stretches his antennas, plugging into Stone Man and Madam Eye, draining and removing their purple membranes. They fall over, reverting. Eon: No! Feedback: Sorry, dude. But you’re not a big threat. Feedback blasts Eon with an electric blast, knocking Eon down. Eon stands, groaning angrily. Feedback: Attention all Smiths! Mr. Smith, Mr. Cyborg Smith, and Ms. Smith! Ryder, Megaman and Jane get up, groaning. Megaman: Another one of us? Ryder: Don’t know him. Jane: I’m just waiting to wake up from this dream. Feedback: It’s time to get up and fight together. So stand up, it’s hero time! Ryder stands and transforms, turning into Diagoneir, screeching to the sky. Jane transforms into Brainstorm, her brain sparking with lightning. Megaman transforms into Malem, his runes and eyes are blue instead of green. His left hand is stone in the shape of the Mega Buster. Rock Man: Rock Man! Rock Man raises his Mega Buster, firing mana shots at Eon. Eon swings his arms, several time energy shuriken firing, countering the shots. Diagoneir takes to the air, shooting a fire laser at Eon. Eon forms a time shield, which takes the attack, Eon disappearing. Eon reappears, Feedback kicking him from behind, blasting him with an electric blast. Eon turns to face him, and holds his hands up. A Time Ninja forms, taking a lightning blast from Brainstorm. Eon charges Feedback, fighting with a time energy sword. Brainstorm: Hm. Standard attacks that alternate don’t seem to have any effect. Feedback skids back by Brainstorm, sparks flying. Feedback: The energy mass in the sky is looking for a sacrifice. How about giving him one? Brainstorm: You mean one of us?! (Feedback looks at Brainstorm with a deadpan expression.) Oh, of course not. Brainstorm wipes sweat off her forehead. Feedback: Can you think up a combo that can fight him? Brainstorm: That’s like asking gravity to exert pressure at 9.8 meters per second. Just give me a moment. Feedback groans, as he charges at Eon, who makes several hand signs, a time energy dragon flying at him. Feedback catches it, absorbing the energy. Diagoneir swoops down, breathing a fire laser to shatter the attack. The fire laser hits the ground, green fire spouting on the ground. Rock Man charges a mana shot, firing a larger, denser mana shot. Eon blasts it out of the sky. Brainstorm: Got it! Ryder, create a ring of fire! Megaman, get a charge shot ready! Diagoneir breaths a stream of fire laser, a ring of fire extending from the point of origin, catching Eon in it. Eon: You think this can stop me?! Eon jumps into the air, as lightning catches Eon, suspending him in midair. Eon struggles, but then makes a hand sign. Feedback: I’ll stop that. Feedback turns into Royal Nights, and he throws a dream disk, catching Eon’s hands, trapping them in a bubble, unable to move. Eon: What? Royal NiGHTS: Without hand signs, you have no power. And now, (He closes his eyes, smiling) goodbye! Rock Man: Charge shot! Rock Man has charged a mana shot as large as himself, and fires it at Eon, sending Eon flying. He heads straight towards the Chaos Lord, which smiles as it opens its mouth, moving to swallow Eon. Eon: No! Master! Chaos Lord closes its mouth, and swallows Eon. Eon’s screams are lost, as Chaos Lord laughs. Chaos Lord: Ah! Such a pity. I was hoping to remove you from the picture, but you’ve still failed. Eon shares your DNA, so my true form will be able to use anyone of you as a host! The heroes revert, John standing in front of the others, as if to shield them. Ryder: So, uh, who are you? John: I have a few names. Omni, Spacewalker. But I usually go by John. Yours? Ryder: Ryder. Jane: Jane. Megaman: Megaman. Can we destroy that thing so we can get out of here? John: Sure. I’ve got a plan. John turns, reaching for Jane’s left arm. He stops, seeing the wrist was bare. As if part of his plan, he turns and reaches for her right wrist, dialing in on her Omnitrix. He slaps it down, turning Jane into Gravattack. She wears a pink skintight dress, which extends up her chest. Her red core is still exposed. Her eyes are pink, and her skin is a magenta color. Gravattack: Another new guy? John: I call this form Gravattack. Controls gravity. Your gravity comment gave me the idea. Next, John grabs Ryder’s Omnitrix, dialing it in and slapping it down. Ryder transforms into Slapstrike, as he looks at his hands, upset. Slapstrike: What happened to my hands?! John: That’s Slapstrike. Though he lacks hands, his slap could snap a person in half. Slapstrike: Cool! John: Finally. John reaches for Megaman’s Mega Buster, him pulling it away. John gives Megaman a glare, as he groans, giving John access. John dials in, confused by the touch screen settings. John: High tech. I guess it fits. John slaps down the dial, transforming Megaman into Pacifista. His coat is encased in Mega-Tech armor, and his left hand is in the form of his Mega Buster. John: I call him Pacifista, after what it’s based on. He shoots laser beams, literal rays of light. Laser Man: Hm. In that case, I’ll call him, Laser Man! John: Really? Oookay. Let’s go. Jane, make Ryder weightless. Gravattack raises her arms, her hands glowing with a pink aura. Slapstrike floats up, flipping upside down. Slapstrike: Whoa! Now what? John: One shot. One strike. Megaman, get ready to attack. John thrusts his palms forward, a trail of wind catching Slapstrike, pushing him forward. Slapstrike: Whee! Slapstrike rides the wind trail, heading towards Chaos Lord. Chaos Lord releases bursts of dark energy, Slapstrike slapping them away as he approaches rapidly. Laser Man raises his Mega Buster, his targeting system helping him to lock onto Chaos Lord. Slapstrike makes it to Chaos Lord’ face, as he pulls his arm back. Slapstrike: Strike! Slapstrike swings his flipper, the slap creating a large indent, it groaning. Laser Man locks onto the indent, as he fires a laser at it. The force of the laser fire pushes Laser Man back, almost toppling over. The laser hits the indent, tearing Chaos Lord in half. Gravattack pulls Slapstrike back, as the three heroes revert. Ryder: Oh, yeah! That was awesome! The dark energy begins to reform, mending itself. Jane: It’s recovering! John: Of course it is. It doesn’t have a physical form. We can’t defeat him like that. Megman: Then why’d you have us do all that?! John: I wanted to see if we could actually do it. A challenge. Jane: A challenge? That thing will kill us and you want a thrill?! Ryder: I like you. We need to hang out more. Megaman: Finish it off, now! John: (Groans) Fine. Take all the fun out of it. John walks forward, as Chaos Lord flies at them. John turns into Super John, his power startling the others. Super John twitches his hand, him flying and ramming Chaos Lord, knocking it back. Super John raises his arms to the sides, as a tear in space occurs behind Chaos Lord, sucking it in. Chaos Lord: This changes nothing! I am already in position to destroy time! Super John: Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah! I’ve heard that plenty of times, and all you guys fall short. Super John twitches his foot, kicking Chaos Lord into the tear, disappearing. Super John pulls his arms in, closing the tear. Super John lands by the others, the Lanes Between starting to fade. Ryder: Why didn’t you unlock that alien for me? Super John: This form is so powerful that even the slightest movement can have dire consequences. And with your need for speed, you’d go so fast you’d cause a tear in the cosmos. Ryder: Not true! (He mumbles) Just pretty close. Jane: What happens now? Super John: The Lanes Between were held together by that guy. With him gone, this one will fade. I’ll make sure you guys get back home. The Lanes Between completely fade away, as small portals open. Jane, Ryder and Megaman fall through their own portal, being sent home. Super John uses Chaos Control, teleporting away. End Scene Chaos Lord is in a dark purple time stream, with glowing dragon eyes staring at him. Chaos Lord: My true form. I hold the DNA of John Smith, which will allow us to use an Omnitrix hero to revive ourselves. Take me back! The large dragon mouth opens, closing down on Chaos Lord. Its energy fades into its mouth, as the outline of a long, serpentine dragon appears. This scene is playing on a home theatre, which Argit was watching, eating popcorn. The Omnitrix on his wrist shines, as if newly polished. Hokestar walks over. Hokestar: Well, what do you think, my boy? Argit: Not bad. Just one question. Where am I?! I have spent the majority of my fortune to buy the Earth-68 franchise! I own all media now! I demand to be in all forms of entertainment, and that includes massive crossovers! Hokestar: Of course my boy. Uh, there is an extra scene with you in it that may be satisfactory. Argit: Huh. Roll it. Hokestar: Right. Roll it! Solid Plugg works the DVD, as a new scene goes onto the screen. Argit is in a workshop, practicing his rapping. Argit: (Singing)'' He’s a rodent, wants to have fun! When you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Argit 10! With a device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble’s taking place, he gets right in its face, Argit 10! Yeah! When lives are on the line, it’s Money Time, Argit 10!'' Argit stops, inhaling deeply. Argit: Agh! I know Hokestar wants my catchphrase to be “hero time,” but money time fits better with my personality. (Sighs) Have to keep up appearances though. A brave, strong hero! A creak in the floor occurs, as Argit squeaks like a mouse, his quills standing on end. He transforms into Argit-Grey Matter, disappearing into the ventilation shaft. A Time Ninja walks into view, examining the room. The Time Ninja starts tearing the room apart, searching for Argit. The time on his seal goes down, as a portal opens under its feet, it sucked in. Argit-Grey Matter comes out, laughing. He hops down onto a bust of himself. Argit-Grey Matter: Ha! That’ll teach you to mess with Argit 10! Argit-Grey Matter reverts, as he wobbles on the bust. He falls to the ground, the bust falling and breaking. The scene zooms out to the home theatre, Argit licking the bottom of the popcorn bowl. Argit: I like it. Print it! Characters Omnitrix Wielders * John Smith * Ryder * Jane Smith * Megaman * Argit 10 Dimension 3 Characters * Lucy Mann Dimension 2 Characters * Ester * Kevin Dimension 1 Characters * Elektra Dimension 216 Characters * Professor Hokestar * Solid Plugg (cameo) Villains * Chaos Lord * Ninja Eon * Time Ninjas Aliens Used By Megaman * Shade Man (first appearance) * Elec Man (first appearance) * Stone Man (first appearance) * Rock Man (first appearance) * Laser Man (first appearance) By Jane * Cannonbolt * Chromastone * Madam Eye * Brainstorm * Gravattack (first appearance) By Ryder * Rustcharge * Quilscade (early debut) * Eatle * Inspector Gadget * Diagoneir * Slapstrike (first appearance) By John * Feedback * Royal NiGHTS * Super John By Argit * Argit-Grey Matter Trivia * This is the first major crossover between Dioga beta media. * This episode is canon for all series. ** For John Smith 10, this episode occurs before Prison Guard. ** For Ryder 10, this episode takes place directly before Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray (Ryder 10), as it was mentioned they were going to Florida to get Animo. ** For Jane Smith 10, this episode takes place directly after Snake Song, them talking about the events of that episode happening earlier that day. ** For Megaman, this episode happens sometime after Number 23. * This movie airing instead of an episode of Jane Smith 10 was because it is the next episode plot wise. * Jane mentioning waking up from a dream is related to her nightmares from Morpheus. * Ryder mentioning alternate dimensions comes from his experience in Number 23. * Jane chipping Ryder's wrench continues a running joke on the wrench in Ryder 10. * Eatle is the only canon alien Ryder uses. * Eon from Dimension 12, the Naruto Dimension, returns. * It's revealed that there are two or three different Eons. * This event is John's largest role in the Time War. * Chaos Lord is a part of the beast that Maltruant tried to revive in The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee. * It's revealed that Argit 10 has successfully obtained ownership of Earth-68, being in control of all of its media. ** His appearance is because of his demand to be in all major events. Category:Movies Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Earth-68: Movies Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:John 23: Crossover Arc